PLDs are flexible electronic devices that allow users to change or program the functionality of the device as desired. To accommodate the users' increasingly complex designs, modern PLDs include a relatively large number of transistors. As a result, power consumption, power dissipation, die temperatures and, hence, power density (power dissipation in various circuits or blocks), of PLDs has become an increasingly important issue.